


Przyjaźń, sojusz i współpraca

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Crack, Czara Czasów, Draco ciągle gapi się na Pottera, Dumbledore jest szalony, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M, Parody, Potter w tobie też!, Raz Dwa Trzy 2018, Romance, a autorka wam to napisze i będzie happy end :3, ale nie martw się, fanon i/lub parodia fanonu, fikcja historyczna, nie chcę spojlerować w tagach ;___;, nie ma horkruksów, tak tak Draco wszyscy wiemy że się w nim kochasz, trochę quidditcha, trochę współpracy międzydomowej, w każdym razie to szalony fanfik, wredny Snape lata to tu to tam, zabawa w Hogwarcie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Dumbledore zwariował, to już nawet nie plotka, a fakt. Po zeszłorocznej „katastrofie” (ha, katastrofie — jemu się bardzo podobało!) związanej z Czarą Czasów nadszedł czas na kolejną edycję szkolnej zabawy. Tylko jak uczniowie mają to przetrwać?...





	Przyjaźń, sojusz i współpraca

 

Hałas, który rozlegał się w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania, był nieznośny. 

Krukoni siedzieli przy swoim stole zdruzgotani i cały czas przekrzykiwali siebie nawzajem, próbując dociec, dlaczego przegrali wczorajszy mecz. Michael Corner, który tego roku został kapitanem drużyny, siedział w rogu stołu i przeżywał samotnie swoją pierwszą porażkę. 

Ślizgoni, którzy zwyciężyli starcie, co chwilę pokrzykiwali radośnie, brzęcząc sztućcami i poklepując się po plecach. Prym wiódł Draco Malfoy; uśmiechał się szeroko i właśnie po raz kolejny pokazywał, jak złapał znicz. Wystrzelił wysoko do góry lewą dłoń, przekręcił ją niemalże o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni wokół jej osi i delikatnym, pełnym precyzji ruchem złączył palec wskazujący z kciukiem, po czym płynnie cofnął rękę i pomachał nią do kolegów i koleżanek. Rozległy się gromkie brawa. Pansy rzuciła się, by nalać soku Draconowi, a on łaskawie przyjął szklankę i napił się z godnością.

Gryfoni patrzyli na to przedstawienie z nienawiścią. Potterowi nigdy nie udało się złapać znicza za sam koniuszek skrzydełka. Slytherin po tak spektakularnym zwycięstwie wyprzedził Gryffindor w generalnym rankingu aż o sto siedemdziesiąt punktów, mimo że to dopiero drugi mecz w tym roku. Musieli się naprawdę mocno postarać, żeby siódmy raz z rzędu wygrać Puchar Domów.

Puchoni natomiast nie przejmowali się aż tak bardzo jak reszta, bo od września szkolili swojego nowego szukającego i byli pewni, że w tym roku zdobędą upragnione trzecie miejsce.

Tymczasem przy stole nauczycielskim trwała żywa dyskusja między opiekunką Gryffindoru a Dumbledore’em. McGonagall szeptała coś szybko do swojego rozmówcy, a żywiołowa gestykulacja sprawiła, że jej kok był w zupełnym nieładzie. Sprout patrzyła to na dyrektora, to na jego zastępczynię i miała bardzo przerażoną minę. Flitwick właśnie próbował dosięgnąć parówek, ale stały za daleko, więc oklapł zrezygnowany na krzesło i niechętnie zadowolił się stojącymi obok kanapkami z serem. Trelawney pożerała łapczywie jajka na twardo i wodziła ogromnymi oczami po całej Wielkiej Sali. A Snape patrzył nienawistnie na Pottera, kompletnie ignorując wydarzenia, które się przy nim rozgrywały.

Sam Potter też go ignorował, bo on akurat wpatrywał się w Malfoya z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Ostatnie ogniwo tego osobliwego łańcucha, nieświadome spojrzeń, jakie na niego padają, piło właśnie drugą szklankę soku dyniowego i przeczesywało leniwie swoje jasne włosy.

— Albusie, to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł! Pamiętasz, co było przed wakacjami? — Kok Minerwy McGonagall był już prawie doszczętnie zniszczony, ale kobieta nie ustępowała.

— Owszem, Minerwo, doskonale pamiętam — Staruszek uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. — I właśnie dlatego chcę jeszcze raz zorganizować taką akcję. To była wspaniała zabawa!

— Wspaniała zabawa? Albusie! Nie pamiętasz, jak Ślizgoni zamknęli po transmutacji w mojej klasie całą grupę Gryfonów i grozili im... tym urządzeniem?! — wykrzyknęła wicedyrektorka. — Mogli stracić głowy!

— Oj, Minerwo, przecież to tylko takie żarty. A w dodatku nasz kochany Severus zajął się odpowiednio ukaraniem inicjatorów takiego obrotu sprawy.

Snape, słysząc swoje imię, drgnął, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od Pottera. Potter ciągle wbijał swoje spojrzenie w Malfoya, a Malfoy pił trzecią szklankę soku.

— Tak, zajął się — powiedziała ironicznie kobieta. — Szkoda tylko, że ukarał Pottera, skoro to właśnie on był największą ofiarą  _takiego obrotu sprawy_.

— Wcale nie był największą ofiarą — powiedział jedwabiście miękko Snape, wpatrując się cały czas w Harry’ego. — Gdyby nie siedział okrakiem na panu Malfoyu i nie krzyczał do niego „Ty zdechły gumochłonie”, gdy wszedłem do sali, zwabiony rozlegającym się hałasem, to wcale bym go nie ukarał.

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

— Akurat, Severusie. Wszyscy doskonale wiemy, jak bardzo nienawidzisz mojego podopiecznego i tylko szukasz pretekstu do odjęcia mu punktów. Szkoda tylko, że cierpi na tym cały mój dom. — McGonagall westchnęła, a dwa kosmyki siwych włosów oklapły jej na czoło.

— Wcale nie szukam pretekstów. Potter sam mi je daje. Ja, jako nauczyciel, nie mogę ignorować takich objawów przemocy. A siedzenie okrakiem na swoim szkolnym koledze nie jest oznaką normalności, wierz mi, Minerwo. — Snape oderwał wzrok od Harry’ego, by pokiwać poważnie głową w kierunku kobiety, ale po chwili znów skoncentrował się na chłopaku.

— Kochani, ja naprawdę nie chciałbym przerywać wam tej cudownej wymiany zdań, ale chyba pora na moje wystąpienie, nie sądzicie? Trzeba poinformować uczniów o drugiej rundzie z Czarą Czasów. — Dumbledore mrugnął okiem do McGonagall. Ta pobladła lekko i wyszeptała:

— Skoro nie dasz się przekonać, Albusie...

Dyrektor tylko zaśmiał się cicho. Wstał, wziął długi srebrny widelec i stuknął nim kilkukrotnie w kieliszek. Dzięki sprytnemu zaklęciu, jakie rzucił na niego kilka minut wcześniej, rozlegający się dźwięk był o wiele głośniejszy od normalnego.

— Moi drodzy! — zawołał Dumbledore, a Wielka Sala powoli zaczęła cichnąć. — Mam zaszczyt poinformować was wszystkich, że całe grono pedagogiczne zgodnie postanowiło...

— Kto się zgadzał, ten się zgadzał — szepnął Snape, a Sybilla pokiwała nieprzytomnie głową.

— ... ponowić naszą wspaniałą akcję z czerwca poprzedniego roku! — ciągnął niezrażony dyrektor. — Wspomniawszy sukcesy poprzedniej edycji, doszliśmy do wniosku, że ta zabawa świetnie integruje szkolne domy. Ale nie ma co czekać znów do czerwca, zatem już za chwilę ponownie wylosujemy okres historyczny i kraj, aby znów Hogwart mógł przywdziać szaty innej epoki! Doskonale pamiętamy, jak świetnie umieliście przystosować się do realiów osiemnastowiecznej Francji. — Dyrektor zaśmiał się i dodał ciszej: — Powiem wam szczerze, że wcielenie się w Robespierre’a było fascynującym przeżyciem.

Kilkoro uczniów zachichotało, a Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie z zadowoleniem.

Dumbledore z gracją zeskoczył z podestu i skierował się na środek Wielkiej Sali. Stanął, rozejrzał się wokoło z uśmiechem i wyjął różdżkę. Jej koniec skierował ku podłodze i wyszeptał kilka słów, które już większość uczniów słyszała w czerwcu ubiegłego roku. Posadzka zadrżała. Szklanka z czwartą porcją soku Malfoya wylała się, plamiąc mu spodnie. Draco poderwał się szybko i zaczął wycierać się chusteczką, a po chwili podniósł wzrok i jego oczy trafiły wprost na uśmiechającego się do niego Harry’ego. Rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt na nich nie patrzy. Kiedy spostrzegł, że młodsza siostra Hanny Abbott, która kilka dni temu trafiła do Hufflepuffu, wpatruje się w niego w zamyśleniu, odetchnął głęboko i z gracją pokazał dziewczynce język. Harry, widząc jego poczynania, zdębiał, a Malfoy usiadł, pełen zadowolenia, i posłał Gryfonowi wredny uśmiech.

Tymczasem Dumbledore kontynuował swoje działania. Uniósł wysoko różdżkę, a w miarę jak ta zwiększała odległość od ziemi, z podłogi zaczęła wyłaniać się niewielka błękitna czara ozdobiona perłami.

— Oto Czara Czasów! — krzyknął dyrektor i popatrzył na wszystkich uczniów. — Już za chwilę dowiemy się, jaki okres historyczny Hogwart będzie naśladował przez najbliższy miesiąc. Ciekawi? — Mrugnął w stronę Ślizgonów, a Draco jęknął, nadal mając w głowie wizję Pottera siedzącego na nim okrakiem.

Dumbledore podszedł niemal z nabożną czcią do czary i uniósł lewą rękę ku górze, a potem powoli skierował ją do naczynia. Dotknął lekko palcem wskazującym brzegu pucharu, co wywołało zmianę jego koloru na intensywnie niebieski. A potem...

A potem Czara Czasów wystrzeliła z głośnym hukiem i wyrzuciła w powietrze niewielką karteczkę koloru perłowego. Papierek frunął lekko w powietrzu, zanim dotarł do wyciągniętej ręki dyrektora i opadł na nią delikatnie. Dumbledore rozłożył go, wziął głęboki oddech i... zamarł.

— Hm — mruknął do siebie. — Może być interesująco. — A potem zawołał donośnym głosem: — Polska w okresie PRL-u!

Wielka Sala ucichła. Dało się słyszeć wosk skapujący z unoszących się w powietrzu świeczek. I kiedy jedna kropelka tej substancji kapnęła na karteczkę, którą trzymał dyrektor, uczniowie zaczęli przekrzykiwać się jeden przez drugiego.

 

~*~

— Albusie, ja naprawdę nie kwestionuję tego, jak ty prowadzisz szkołę, ale akcje tego typu nie są zbyt pożądane.

Minerwa McGonagall krążyła po gabinecie dyrektora z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Kiedy w Wielkiej Sali wybuchła wrzawa, nauczycielom ledwo udało się poskromić uczniów. Ci zrywali się z krzeseł, biegali do innych i krzyczeli. Wszystkie te działania miały na celu jedno: dowiedzenie się, czym jest ten tajemniczy  _pe er el_. Większość graczy quidditcha zdążyła wytłumaczyć swoim współtowarzyszom, że taki kraj jak Polska rzeczywiście istnieje i że pochodzi stamtąd wielu słynnych zawodników, na przykład Wroński, od którego nazwiska wzięła się nazwa zwodu Wrońskiego. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, jak rozszyfrować trzyliterowy skrót, który widniał na pergaminie wyplutym przez Czarę Czasów.

— Minerwo — zaczął Dumbledore z uśmiechem. — Profesor Binns obiecał, że przygotuje broszurki z informacjami o tym, czym charakteryzował się okres PRL-u. Ponadto do końca tygodnia, a warto zauważyć, że mamy czwartek, damy czas uczniom na zapoznanie się z tym okresem. Jestem pewien, że będzie ciekawie.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru stanęła na środku gabinetu i spojrzała groźnie na dyrektora. Do końca tygodnia, a mają  _czwartek_ , też coś!

— Albusie. Mnie wcale nie chodziło o to, że oni sobie nie poradzą! — zaprotestowała. — Przykład z tamtego roku pokazuje, że jak najbardziej — dokończyła nieco ironicznie.

— Więc o co?

— O to, że znowu Slytherin i Gryffindor wymyślą coś, co zmusi całe grono pedagogiczne do interwencji. Czy przypominasz sobie, Albusie, pokaz działania gilotyny w wykonaniu Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka? — Dumbledore kiwnął głową, więc kobieta kontynuowała: — Ja ci już o tym mówiłam rano, przed ogłoszeniem twojej decyzji, ale chyba mnie nie słuchałeś. Mogli potracić głowy! Po transmutacji Malfoy zmusił całą grupę do pozostania w klasie. Tłumaczył się potem, oczywiście, chęcią obejrzenia eksponatów, ale przecież doskonale wiesz, że coś takiego nie leżało w jego intencji!

— Minerwo, ale przecież nie wiemy, co stało się wtedy w klasie. Nie możesz tak po prostu rzucać oskarżeń i...

— Albusie! — przerwała mu. — Kiedy Severus wszedł do sali, Potter rzeczywiście siedział okrakiem na Malfoyu i rzeczywiście krzyczał do niego „Ty zdechły gumochłonie”! Nie robiłby tego, gdyby wcześniej go nie sprowokowano! A to wszystko przez twój pomysł na  _zabawę_! — prychnęła.

— Minerwo! — Głos Dumbledore’a stał się ostrzejszy. — Pohamuj swoje emocje! To są tylko dzieci, przecież nie chcieli się pozabijać! Pan Malfoy na pewno nie miał na celu skrzywdzenia pana Pottera!

— Och, jestem pewna, że miał! — zaoponowała McGonagall i załopotała szatą. — Ale rób, co chcesz, Albusie. To twoja szkoła.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się promiennie.

— I napawa mnie to nieustannym szczęściem, Minerwo — odrzekł, błyskając okularami.

 

~*~

Draco Malfoy wędrował korytarzem, myśląc o złotym zniczu trzepoczącym mu w dłoni, i uśmiechał się leniwie. Potter nigdy nie złapał znicza koniuszkami palców. Raz go prawie  _połknął_ , owszem — Ślizgonom dostarczało to raczej okazji do żartów, a nie zazdrości, choć Draco przyznawał w duchu, że było w tym coś... pociągającego — ale dwoma palcami? Nie. Wyszczerzył się do mijanego portretu, a namalowana na nim pastuszka spłonęła rumieńcem.  _Ma się ten wdzięk_ , pomyślał Malfoy i skręcił za rogiem.

Ktoś wpadł na niego z całym impetem, aż Draco zatoczył się i byłby upadł, gdyby wspomniany ktoś nie złapał go za krawat i nie przytrzymał w miejscu.

— Ghrbw — wycharczał Draco, czując zaciskający się wokół szyi węzeł. — Duszisz mje.

— O, ee... Przepraszam — odpowiedział ktoś i puścił go, a Draco natychmiast runął do tyłu i grzmotnął o podłogę.

— Heee... — wystękał boleściwie i spojrzał na stojącego przy nim ucznia. — Płotter — jęknął niewyraźnie, masując sobie szyję. — Czy ty chcesz mnie zabić.

Harry zrobił jakąś dziwną minę i podrapał się po głowie, a potem zamachał prawą ręką.

— Dlaczego nie akcentujesz pytania? Powiedziałeś to tak... bezbarwnie. Bez znaku zapytania.

Draco spojrzał na niego spode łba i podniósł się, a kiedy usłyszał trzaskanie kości, skrzywił się nieco.  _Niech no tylko mój..._

— Twoje życie nie zasługuje na barwy, Potter — obwieścił grobowo. — Jestem pewien, że pod tą rozczochraną czupryną jesteś daltonistą i nawet o tym nie wiesz. Co jest na pewno straszne, bo oznacza, że nie odróżniasz kolorów naszych domów i sądzisz, że nosimy takie same krawaty. — Skrzywił się i jęknął: — Nie chcę, żeby ludzie myśleli, że mam taki sam krawat jak Potter.

Harry uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na krawat Dracona.

— Masz zielony krawat, a ja czerwony. Odróżniam kolory, Malfoy.

— Bardzo to wspaniałe — odpowiedział ponuro Draco. — Idę sobie.

Już miał zamiar ruszyć, kiedy poczuł, że Potter znowu łapie go za krawat i pociąga ku sobie. Sapnął z grozą i chciał się wyrwać, ale Harry trzymał go mocno i nie puszczał.

— Zostaw mnie — zażądał Malfoy. — Bo...

— Bo co? — przerwał mu Potter, patrząc na niego z góry. — Bo znów będziesz chciał mi uciąć głowę? — spytał.

Draco prychnął, nie mogąc wymyślić satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Wyrwał krawat z dłoni Pottera i poprawił sobie szaty, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

— Bo pożałujesz — odparł.

Potter tylko uśmiechnął się i klepnął go po ramieniu.

— Czeka nas miesiąc w PRL-u, Malfoy — rzucił. — Ty sobie nawet nie wyobrażasz, jakie możliwości, w porównaniu do gilotyny, ma ZOMO...

Rozchichotał się i odszedł, zostawiając osłupionego Dracona.

 

~*~

— Profesor Dumbledore oczywiście kazał wam rozdać te broszurki — powiedział matowym głosem Binns. — Leżą tu sobie na stoliku, weźcie po zajęciach. A teraz proszę bardzo, trzecia wojna goblinów z...

Harry odchylił się na krześle i zerknął na notującą Hermionę, a potem przeniósł wzrok na drzemiącego Rona. Uśmiechnął się i odchylił jeszcze bardziej. Oparcie siedzenia uderzyło w ławkę siedzących za nim Seamusa i Deana. Seamus podskoczył i rozejrzał się po klasie zaspanym wzrokiem.

— Soo... siezieje? — wymamrotał.

— Nic — odpowiedział Harry. — Śpij dalej.

Ten mruknął coś niezobowiązująco i oklapł z powrotem na blat.

Harry spojrzał kątem oka na Dracona, który za pomocą Accio przywołał do siebie jedną z broszurek i przeglądał ją z zaciekawieniem. W pewnej chwili chyba znalazł jakąś interesującą informację, bo rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle i zaczął czytać. Jego oczy wodziły po tekście w skupieniu, a sam chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie. Harry obserwował go ukradkiem; kiedy Draco skończył czytać, odłożył broszurę i rozejrzał się po klasie. Gdy napotkał palący wzrok Pottera, zmarszczył brwi i wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego.

— Harry, notuj — syknęła Hermiona, trącając go łokciem. — To jest bardzo ważny temat.

— Mhm... — mruknął na odczepnego i wyjął pióro, żeby Hermiona mu nie wypominała, że nawet się nie starał, ale po chwili znów zerknął na Dracona. Ślizgon notował coś zawzięcie, więc Harry, zrezygnowany, wrócił do myślenia o niebieskich migdałach i prób niezaśnięcia.

Coś uderzyło go w tył głowy. Odwrócił się, myśląc, że to może Seamus, ale chłopak nadal spał w najlepsze i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby miał zamiar obudzić się przed końcem zajęć. Harry dostrzegł za to kartkę złożoną w kształt strzałki, która dźgała go w potylicę. Złapał ją i rozłożył, a jego oczom ukazał się nabazgrany nieco niestarannie napis: „STRASZYSZ MNIE MUGOLSKIMI AURORAMI Z PAŁKAMI ZAMIAST RÓŻDŻEK?!”.

Harry wyszczerzył się do siebie. Zapowiadała się niezła zabawa.

 

~*~

W poniedziałkowy poranek, kiedy wędrował razem z Ronem i Hermioną śniadanie, Harry nie do końca wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Ku uciesze Hermiony w weekend dokładnie przestudiowali broszurkę od Binnsa — Ron zgodził się z ochotą, twierdząc, że może znajdą jakieś użyteczne informacje, które pozwolą im odegrać się na Malfoyu za zeszły rok. Broszurka niestety zdawała się zawierać jedynie jakieś suche polityczne informacje i nie do końca im się przydała, więc porzucili ją po chwili i zajęli się rozmową o quidditchu. Hermiona przewróciła na to oczami i poszła do biblioteki po dodatkowe materiały.

— ...kiedyś Fred i George mieli fazę na czytanie o Polsce — mówił Ron. — Zafiksowali się na punkcie zwodu Wrońskiego, bo to jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych manewrów, więc  _oczywiście_  ćwiczyli go w ogrodzie, aż nie nakryła ich mama i nie zabrała im mioteł. Zostało im tylko czytanie książek, więc najpierw pochłaniali wszystko o Wrońskim, a potem ogólnie o słynnych polskich zawodnikach i rozgrywkach. Serio, taki mało znany kraj, a mają kilka niezłych drużyn! Słynne Gobliny z Grodziska na przykład, ale nie tylko... Były też kiedyś dwie całkiem silne grupy, Wampiry z Warszawy i Krasnoludy z Krakowa, ale podobno pokłóciły się o coś tak bardzo, że rozwiązano obie. — Podrapał się po głowie, marszcząc brwi. — Ale to jakieś dziwne było. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, kłócili się o to, czy mają grać na polu czy na dworze...

Harry też nie do końca to rozumiał, ale zgodnie postanowili nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, przywitał ich ciepły uśmiech Dumbledore’a stojącego przy podeście. Na nosie miał wielkie, ciężkie okulary w grubych brązowych oprawkach, powiększające mu oczy, a na przodzie ciemnozielonej szaty przyczepił sobie kilka różnych odznaczeń wojskowych.

— Towarzyszki i towarzysze! — zagrzmiał. — Witam was wszystkich serdecznie w pierwszym dniu naszej wspaniałej zabawy! Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy dokładnie zapoznaliście się z broszurkami od profesora Binnsa i że były one niezwykle pomocne. — Harry i Ron wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. — Na pewno pamiętacie zeszłoroczny podział na strony walczące w rewolucji francuskiej. — Mrugnął, a od strony stołu Slytherinu dało się usłyszeć ciche buczenie. Dumbledore jednak to zignorował. — W tym roku każdy dom reprezentował będzie jedno z polskich miast. I oto przed wami... — Rozwinął trzymany w rekach pergamin i przeczytał donośnym głosem: — Gryffindor jako Warszawa! Obecna stolica i siedziba władz państwowych

Wszyscy Gryfoni zaczęli ochoczo klaskać, a Dumbledore zerknął na nich dobrotliwie i kontynuował:

— Slytherin jako Kraków! Dawna stolica, jednak działająca dłużej niż Warszawa.

— Haa! — wrzasnął Malfoy i skoczył na równe nogi wśród oklasków współdomowników. — Największa potęga!

Dumbledore posłał mu uśmiech, a ten oklapł niemrawo.

— Ravenclaw jako Poznań, miasto wiedzy i  _poznania_.

Krukoni pokiwali głowami, rozległo się kilka oklasków.

— I Hufflepuff jako Trójmiasto, miasto pracy w porcie i zjednoczenia — skończył, zwijając rulon.

Puchoni roześmiali się, poklaskując i poklepując się nawzajem po ramionach.

— Rodacy! Do pracy! — zawołał Dumbledore i uniósł różdżkę, a nagle na wszystkich sztandarach pojawiły się nieznajomo wyglądające herby. — Oto herby waszych miast. Przynieście im chwałę!

Wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli rozmawiać jeden przez drugiego i już po chwili cała Wielką Salę wypełnił zwyczajowy gwar. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zerknęli na siebie i wzruszyli ramionami, dołączając do pogaduszek z innymi. W zasadzie jak na Dumbledore’a to było całkiem... normalne? W każdym razie normalniejsze niż zeszły rok, kiedy razem z Hufflepuffem udawali  
rewolucjonistów, a Slytherin i Ravenclaw reprezentowały monarchię Burbonów. Harry przypomniał sobie pokaz działania gilotyny w wykonaniu Dracona Malfoya i aż zadrżał.

 

~*~

Do klasy eliksirów Harry i Ron weszli jako ostatni i zajęli miejsca w drugiej ławce od końca, obok czekającej już Hermiony, gdzie jak zwykle próbowali chować się przed palącym wzrokiem Snape’a. Zwykle kryjówka nie działała — Snape zdawał się umieć wyłowić głowę Harry’ego w nawet największym tłumie i posłać mu mnóstwo nienawistnych spojrzeń, ale próbować zawsze warto.

Harry zerknął w prawo i spojrzał na Malfoya. Ten — przyłapany na wpatrywaniu się w Harry’ego — uniósł brwi, dmuchnął w górę, by odsunąć kosmyk włosów, i odwrócił się ostentacyjnie.

Tymczasem Snape stanął przy swoim biurku i rozejrzał się po klasie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na Potterze, który nic sobie z tego nie robił, nadal patrząc na Dracona, więc nauczyciel posłał wyjątkowo jadowite spojrzenie spłoszonemu Ronowi i zaczął mówić:

— Jak dobrze wiecie, profesor Dumbledore rozpoczął kolejną edycję  _zabawy_  z Czarą Czasów. Oznacza to, że przez miesiąc będziemy musieli udawać, że jesteśmy obywatelami Polskiej Rzeczpospolitej Ludowej. — Sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął z niej stos niewielkich karteczek, które wzbudziły zainteresowanie kilku uczniów, którzy akurat wyjątkowo wyspali się na poniedziałkowe zajęcia o ósmej rano. — Zatem od dziś składniki eliksirów będą rozdawane na kartki. — Machnął różdżką, a papierki natychmiast zaczęły frunąć po klasie i po chwili przez każdym leżał jeden z nich. — A dzisiaj w parach zajmiecie się przygotowaniem eliksiru pieprzowego. Lista składników i wskazówki znajdują się na tablicy. — Skrzywił się, jakby coś go zabolało, i dodał ciszej: —  _Do pracy, rodacy_.

Harry i Ron rozejrzeli się po klasie, ale każdy zdawał się być tak samo zdezorientowany. Malfoy marszczył brwi, wpatrując się w karteczkę, jakby miała mu wybuchnąć w twarz, Dean i Seamus patrzyli na przemian na instrukcje na tablicy i na karteczki, Neville starał się obserwować innych, jakby miał nadzieję, że znajdzie u nich odpowiedź, co robić. Nawet Hermiona miała minę raczej nietęgą i ostrożnie unosiła rękę.

Snape ją ignorował.

— Profesorze — zaczęła więc sama. — W broszurkach od profesora Binnsa nie było nic o kartkach. Co my mamy z nimi zro...

— Minus pięć punktów dla... Warszawy, Granger, za odzywanie się bez pozwolenia — odparł Snape, siedząc wygodnie w drzwiach do składziku. Przed sobą miał biurko i wyglądał jak jakiś ministerialny urzędnik. — Powinniście mieć też wiedzę spoza broszurek, czyż nie? — Zerknął na Malfoya, ale kiedy zauważył, że nawet podopieczny jego domu nie wie, o co chodzi, westchnął cierpiętniczo i podjął: — Każdego obowiązuje przydział składników. Na kartkach macie napisane, co i ile możecie wziął ze składziku, a ja będę to skrupulatnie notował w swoim kajeciku. — Zamachał do uczniów zeszytem z jakimś bananem na okładce. — Dlatego odradzam niepowodzenia,  _Potter_ , bo nieprzydziałowych oczu traszki nie dostaniesz.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami, przyzwyczajony do obelg — czy Snape myśli, że wciąż go to rusza? — i spojrzał na swoją kartkę, a potem na tablicę. Szturchnął Rona w ramię.

— Tam jest napisane, że musimy mieć sto mililitrów wyciągu ze szczuroszeta, a ja mam na kartce przydział tylko pięćdziesięciu — wyszeptał.

Ron pokręcił głową, patrząc na własną kartkę.

— Ciesz się, że coś masz, najwyżej zrobisz dwa razy mniej eliksiru. Ja za to nie mam w ogóle rogu dwurożca, a bez tego ani rusz!

Sądząc po szeptach rozlegających się w całej klasie, niewielu uczniów dostało przydział potrzebny do wyprodukowania całego eliksiru. Seamus i Dean rozmawiali o czymś gorączkowo, pokazując sobie nawzajem swoje kartki, i Harry dosłyszał, jak mówią, że razem wystarczy im składników tylko na jeden eliksir. Nawet Ślizgoni zdawali się nie mieć wszystkiego, co było im potrzebne.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Snape zawsze musiał znaleźć sposób, żeby im wszystkim utrudnić życie!

— Snape! — odezwał się głośno, a widząc, jak ten zaperza się, by coś odwarknąć, dodał szybko: — Tak, wiem, minus pięć dla Warszawy za odzywanie się bez pozwolenia i minus dziesięć za nazwisko bez tytułu. — Rozległy się ciche chichoty. — Ale czy mógłby nam pan wytłumaczyć, czemu nie mamy wszystkich składników na kartkach?

— Mógłbym — wycedził Snape, zaciskając dłonie na kajeciku z bananem.

Harry, nie odwracając wzroku od spojrzenia Snape’a, rozłożył ręce i lekko przechylił głowę.

— No więc?

Snape sapnął.

— Profesor Dumbledore chce, żeby przy okazji zacieśniły się stosunki międzydomowe — wyjaśnił. — Dlatego możecie się wymieniać pozycjami na kartkach albo ingrediencjami. — Prychnął, pokazując, gdzie ma takie pomysły, i Harry być może prychnąłby do pary, gdyby nie to, że nie miał zamiaru w czymkolwiek się ze Snape’em publicznie zgadzać.

— Panie profesorze — odezwała się Hermiona. — Czy to oznacza, że...

— Minus pięć za odzywanie się bez pozwolenia — wtrącił się Harry, patrząc na czerwieniejącego ze złości Snape’a.

— Potter! — warknął ten.

Harry zrobił minę niewiniątka.

— To oznacza, Granger, że możecie się wymieniać, koniec, kropka. Byle cicho! — odparł Snape, wyciągając nogi, tak że wystawały przez biurko, i jeśli ktoś chciałby podejść do Snape’a po składniki, musiałby uważać, żeby się nie przewrócić.

— Zróbmy wspólny eliksir, Snape i tak będzie chciał po fiolce, starczy nam — wyszeptał Dean do Seamusa i ochoczo podeszli do Snape’a, by wymienić kartki na ingrediencje i wziąć się do pracy.

Ale byli jednymi z niewielu osób, które mogły pozwolić sobie na taki luksus. Harry spojrzał na Neville’a, który próbował targować się z Zabinim, ale chyba szlo mu nie najlepiej, sądząc po minie, a siedząca niedaleko Hermiona zaglądała przez ramię Pansy, by dojrzeć, co ona ma na swojej kartce.

— Idę do Neville’a, zobaczę, czy coś ma na zbyciu — powiedział Ron, a Potter kiwnął mu głową. — Ty spróbuj zagadać Lavender.

Harry podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę koleżanki, ale zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał szept Malfoya:

— Mógłbym komuś oddać trochę wyciągu ze szczuroszeta. Mam dwa razy za dużo. Ale brakuje mi dwudziestu gramów oczu traszki i jednego kła węża.

Nott pokiwał smętnie nad swoją kartką i rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

— Ja mam wszystkiego idealnie, więc się z tobą nie wymienię. Chyba że chcesz oddać mi tego nadprogramowego szczuroszeta. — Błysnął okiem.

Malfoy odsunął kartkę poza zasięg jego ręki i zaperzył się, a wtedy Harry, węsząc okazję, złapał papierek i zaczął go uważnie studiować.

— Potter! — prawie wrzasnął Draco, zrywając się z krzesła i dopadając do Gryfona. — To moje, oddawaj.

— Możemy się wymienić — zaproponował Harry, wyciągając rękę z kartką w górę, a jako że był trochę wyższy od Malfoya, ten nie mógł jej dosięgnąć.

— Nigdy się z tobą na nic nie wymienię — odpowiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Przypadkiem usłyszałem, że brakuje ci oczu traszki i kła węża. Mógłbym ci oddać za piećdzi... — Zastanowił się chwilę. Może przyda się też trochę Ronowi? — ...sto mililitrów wyciągu ze szczuroszeta, których masz nadto.

Malfoy zerknął na Snape’a, ale ten zajęty był wydawaniem składników Crabbe’owi i Goyle’owi, więc nie miał jak odjąć nikomu punktów. Draco przewrócił więc oczami i odparł:

— Daj mi zobaczyć swoją kartkę, bo nie wierzę ci na słowo.

Potter udał, że się nad tym zastanawia, i kiedy już w zasadzie miał wyjąć swój przydział z kieszeni i pokazać drugiemu chłopakowi, co mu się dostało, podszedł do nich Ron z Neville’em.

— Seamus i Dean podsunęli nam pomysł, żebyśmy zrobili wspólny eliksir, więc ja robię z Neville’em — powiedział. Spostrzegł Malfoya i przyjrzał mu się uważniej. — A wy co, też robicie razem?

— Nigdy w życiu — odparł Draco, zadzierając podbródek. — Tylko się wymieniamy. Nic ciekawego, Weasley, idź sobie.

Harry uniósł kpiąco brwi, zerkając na Rona, i machnął ręką.

— Damy sobie radę, dzięki. Idziecie do Snape’a? Pójdziemy za wami.

Draco nabrał powietrza, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili zrezygnował i zerknął na Harry’ego oceniająco.

— Przy Snapie mnie nie oszukasz, więc postanowiłem ci zaufać — obwieścił. —  _Warszawiaku_  — dodał, błyskając zębami.

Harry zastanowił się przelotnie, czy wspomnieć o drużynach Wampirów z Warszawy i Krasnoludów z Krakowa — w końcu wampiry brzmią lepiej niż krasnoludy! — ale postanowił sobie darować. Niech sobie Malfoy myśli, co chce, nic a nic Harry’ego nie interesuje Malfoyowa opinia o czymkolwiek.

Kiedy wracali do swoich ławek ze wszystkimi składnikami, Malfoy odezwał się pełnym wyższości tonem:

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, jak się robi ten eliksir?

Harry zerknął na niego, ale ten wyjątkowo patrzył w innym kierunku.

— Instrukcje są na tablicy — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Draco posłał mu stalowe spojrzenie.

— Siadaj ze mną, nauczę cię — wymamrotał. — Nie chcę, żeby ta szkoła przez ciebie wybuchła — dodał.

Jeśli Harry był zdziwiony tą propozycją, to zupełnie tego po sobie nie pokazał, tylko usiadł grzecznie i zajął się robieniem tego, co akurat polecał mu Malfoy. A jeśli okazjonalnie dotykali się palcami podczas pracy, to było to zupełnie przypadkowe i nic nie oznaczało. Malfoy w końcu wciąż był wrogiem, a Voldemort czaił się gdzieś w ukryciu, gotowy do ataku. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przyszłoby mu stanąć ze Ślizgonem po przeciwnych stronach.

 

~*~

Profesor McGonagall i profesor Flitwick zapowiedzieli, że nie do końca rozumieją zamiary Dumbledore’a i że nie mają zamiaru bawić się w żadne cudaczne dziwactwa, ale profesor Trelawney z wielką ochotą zaczęła wróżyć im wszystkim przystąpienie do partii robotniczej. Zupełnie inaczej niż Snape, zdawała się być całkiem zadowolona z zabawy i nazywała ich wszystkich  _towarzyszkami_  oraz  _towarzyszami_. Draco miał tego trochę po dziurki w nosie, zwłaszcza że zmuszony był usiąść między Weasleyem a Granger, by — jak tu ujęła Trelawney — załagodzić spory, bo „ktoś tam, ktoś tam, łączcie się!”, Draco nie słuchał zbyt uważnie. I tak prawie cały czas wpatrywał się w tył głowy siedzącego przed nim Pottera i rozmyślał o tym, jak chłopak oddał całkiem za darmo jego nadprogramowe pięćdziesiąt mililitrów wyciągu ze szczuroszeta jakiejś Gryfonce. Absolutne zero instynktu zachowawczego, z takim zachowaniem nigdy nie pokona Czarnego Pana.

Zmarszczył brwi, łapiąc się na tej myśli. Wcale  _nie chciał_ , by Potter go pokonywał, choć oczywiście miałoby to bardzo dużo plusów, na przykład Draco mógłby przestać martwić się ojcem znikającym na całe dnie, by spotkać się nie wiadomo z kim i nie wiadomo po co, albo Potter nadal by żył, dzięki czemu Draco mógłby wciąż patrzeć na niego złowrogo, gdyby spotkali się na ulicy. Takie drobne rzeczy. Ale nie, Potter nie może wygrać. Przecież Malfoyowie zawsze są po zwycięskiej stronie!

Z ponurych myśli wyrwało go dopiero szturchnięcie Weasleya, który chciał wyjść z ławki, ale nie mógł przez Dracona. No i co ten Weasley taki niecierpliwy! Gdyby wiedział, jakie dramaty rozgrywają się na świecie, nie spieszyłby się tak na ten swój obiad.

Draco smętnie się za nim powlókł.

Tuż przy wyjściu z klasy poczuł jednak, że ktoś go szarpie za rękaw. Odwrócił się i dojrzał Pottera, który drapie się po głowie i uśmiecha nieznacznie.

— Słuchaj, Malfoy... — zaczął. — Dzięki za pomoc na eliksirach.

Malfoy zrobił ponurą minę.

— Nie spieszyłeś się z tymi podziękowaniami — odparł.

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę i potrząsnął głową, jakby Draco go zirytował i rozśmieszył jednocześnie.

— Nawet nie planowałem dziękować, ale Hermiona mi powiedziała, że całe wróżbiarstwo się we mnie wgapiałeś, więc zacząłem się zastanawiać, co jest na rzeczy.

Draco poczuł ciepło na policzkach i w myślał posłał Granger nieprzyzwoitą wiązankę. Co to za jakaś inwigilacja!

— Wgapiałem się, bo masz skołtunione włosy — odparł, pełen szyku i wdzięku, i obrócił się na pięcie, by odejść, ale Harry znów złapał go za rękaw.

— Aha. W każdym razie dzięki. Może kiedyś jeszcze się powymieniamy składnikami? — Minął Dracona, puszczając mu oczko, i popędził w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

Merlinie!

 

~*~

W zasadzie nie było aż tak źle, jak można byłoby się tego spodziewać po Dumbledorze. Ciągle jadali posiłki (przynajmniej one nie były na kartki) w Wielkiej Sali, chodzili na zajęcia i nawet na paru zachowywali się zupełnie normalnie — niektórzy nauczyciele chyba wzięli sobie do serca katastrofę z poprzedniego roku związaną z gilotyną i nie tylko i woleli nie przykładać ręki do tegorocznej edycji. Profesor Trelawney co prawda przestrzegała ich przed konfliktem Warszawa–Kraków, ale dla Ślizgonów i Gryfonów nie było to nic nowego. Snape odbierał dziesiątki punktów Warszawie i dawał tyle samo, jak nie więcej, Krakowowi, Dumbledore chodził w ciężkich okularach, a Filch rozwieszał jakieś plakaty propagandowe: „Kobiety na traktory!” albo „Głosuj trzy razy na TAK!”. Z nabożną czcią w każdej sali i na każdym drzwiach przylepił kartki informujące, że w ciągu czterdziestu pięciu minut minut trójka murarska Skórzyńskiego z Muranowa kładzie trzy tysiące dwie cegły i że koniec z marnotrawstwem czasu i lenistwem. Harry uważał, że to trochę głupie, bo w ciągu czterdziestu pięciu minut jeden czarodziej byłby w stanie położyć i sto tysięcy cegieł z pomocą różdżki, ale nie wychylał się ze swoimi uwagami.

W pokoju wspólnym Warszawy dni przebiegały tak jak zwykle. Harry, Ron i Hermiona grali w szachy, eksplodującego durnia lub mugolską wersję pokera (Hermiona absolutnie wymiatała i za każdym razem ogrywała ich bez wysiłku), Neville gawędził wesoło z innymi, a Seamus i Dean całymi popołudniami przesiadywali wspólnie pod oknem i albo próbowali się uczyć, albo rozmawiali o czymś ściszonym głosem — czasem też wymykali się na spacer albo nie wiadomo dokąd. W zasadzie ten cały  _pe er el_  nie robił już na nikim wrażenia. Snape ciągle pilnował wrót do składziku niczym Cerber i wydawał składniki tylko po okazaniu kartki, a potem zapisywał wszystko skrupulatnie i wydzielał ingrediencje w odmierzonej ilości. Harry i Malfoy odkryli, że całkiem często mogą wymieniać się składnikami i pracować w parze, więc nawet jeśli czasem musieli przeprowadzać handel również z innymi, i tak kończyli w jednej ławce, robiąc wspólny eliksir. Nie żeby to oczywiście wyszło specjalnie, Harry po prostu cieszył się, że dzięki niezłym umiejętnościom Malfoya mógł zdobyć kilka lepszych ocen. A Malfoy zdawał się być zupełnie obojętny na własny brak profitów z takiego obrotu spraw. Chociaż kto go tam wie, może knuł coś potajemnie?... W każdym razie w parze chadzali do Snape’a i w parze odbierali od niego składniki (Harry z dodatkowym jadowitym spojrzeniem), a potem w parze pracowali przy kociołku. Ron patrzył na to z niejakim powątpiewaniem, ale nie narzekał — Harry czasem przemycał mu dodatkowe skrzydła nietoperza czy muchy siatkoskrzydłe z kartek Dracona.

Wszystko było  _w miarę_  w porządku, dopóki pewnego poranka Harry, nieco zaspany i nieco spóźniony, wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie i od progu został niemal zaatakowany widokiem rozemocjonowanego Malfoya machającego mu przed nosem gazetą.

— Co to ma być, Potter?! — wrzeszczał Draco, dźgając go palcem, aż Harry cofnął się z powrotem na korytarz, ledwie dostrzegając zaaferowanych uczniów w środku. Malfoy złapał go za rękaw i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku lochów. — Wy go do tego namówiliście z Dumbledore’em?

— Co? — spytał skonfundowany Harry. — Kogo i do czego?

Malfoy zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wcisnął mu gazetę w twarz. Okulary Harry’ego przekrzywiły się tak, że aż prawie spadły, i chłopak musiał je poprawić, zanim mógł zacząć czytać, więc Draco wykorzystał tę okazję, by mówić dalej:

— W wakacje wymykał się na całe dnie i nie wiadomo, co robił, myśleliśmy z matką, że pewnie spotyka się z Czarnym Panem... Nie miej takiej zdziwionej miny, Potter, przecież i tak już wiesz! — żachnął się. — A tu co? Knuł z Dumbledore’em! I to pewnie razem z tobą?

Harry otworzył oczy szerzej i wreszcie spojrzał na Proroka Codziennego. Na okładce widniało zdjęcie szczerzącego się Lucjusza Malfoya ściskającego rękę Albusa Dumbledore’a — tym razem w swoich zwyczajnych okularach i jasnożółtej szacie bez odznaczeń — na tle Ministerstwa magii. Podpisane było ono wielkimi literami: „NIEOCZEKIWANA ZMIANA STRON! LUCJUSZ MALFOY POPIERA DUMBLEDORE’A W WALCE Z SAMI-WIECIE-KIM! Więcej na stronie 2”.

— Maczałeś w tym palce? — Draco wyrwał mu gazetę z rąk, nim Harry mógł przewrócić stronę, by przeczytać ciąg dalszy, i zajrzał mu w twarz. Musiał co prawda stanąć na palcach, by być na równi, ale zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robił, jak gdyby chęć spojrzenia Potterowi w oczy była silniejsza. — To jedna z twoich gierek?

— Nie Gierek, tylko Jaruzelski — rozległ się rozbawiony głos i obaj podskoczyli, dostrzegając wyłaniającego się zza zakrętu Dumbledore’a. — Towarzysz Potter nie miał z tym nic wspólnego, to wszystko moja inicjatywa — dodał poważniej. Poprawił grube okulary ciągle zsuwające mu się z nosa i przyjrzał się uważniej obu chłopcom. — Towarzyszu Malfoy, wierzę, że pański ojciec oczekuje pana przy wejściu głównym.

Kiedy Draco wciąż tkwił w miejscu, wciąż wpatrzony w szoku w Dumbledore’a, ten machnął niecierpliwie ręką. Malfoy w końcu z ociąganiem ruszył w stronę ojca, ale zanim zniknął za rogiem, zerknął jeszcze dziwnie na Harry’ego. Harry aż się wzdrygnął, nie wiedząc, jak interpretować to intensywne spojrzenie.

— Lucjusz Malfoy skontaktował się ze mną na początku wakacji — zaczął Dumbledore konwersacyjnym tonem. — Chciał, bym ochronił jego rodzinę przed Voldemortem. Dostrzegł, że bycie śmierciożercą nie jest już opłacalne i że ryzykuje życiem Narcyzy i Dracona. Zgodził się na zmianę stron, jeśli zagwarantuję, że nic im się nie stanie.

Harry pokiwał głową. Nigdy nie podejrzewałby żadnego Malfoya o przejście na Jasną Stronę, ale życie rodziny rzeczywiście mogło przeważyć szalę.

— Ale ufa mu pan? — spytał jednak. — Przecież to może być jakiś podstęp.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedział coś, czego nie wie Harry.

— Towarzyszu Potter, ufam.

Harry nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc tylko kiwnął głową i wrócił na śniadanie.

 

~*~

Kiedy Draco słuchał wyjaśnień ojca o bezpieczeństwie rodziny i coraz bardziej pogłębiającym się szaleństwie Czarnego Pana, wciąż miał przed oczami twarz Pottera, kiedy ten czytał gazetę. Chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale uśmiechał się, jakby naprawdę cieszyło go, że teraz on i Malfoy są po tej samej stronie. Draco zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ta myśl zagnieździła mu się w umyśle. Nie. Chodziło tylko o zyskanie nowych sojuszników do walki, to wszystko. Pottera na pewno nie obchodzi, po której stronie jest sam  _Draco_.

— ...dlatego nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby coś się wam stało — ciągnął Lucjusz. — Rozumiesz?

Draco chciałby powiedzieć, że owszem, rozumie, ale jako że wciąż był trochę wkurzony na Pottera, sapnął i odpowiedział:

— A czystość krwi? Mamy teraz walczyć ramie w ramię ze szl... — uwał. Ściany mają uszy, więc może lepiej nie używać słów, których Jasna Strona nie akceptuje. Nawet jeśli Potter mógłby się uroczo wkurzyć, gdyby dowiedział się, że Dracona wcale a wcale nie interesuje, co myślą o nim ci... Gryfoni. Warszawiacy. Czy coś. — ...z mugolakami? — skończył.

Lucjusz pokiwał głową, zadumany, i westchnął.

— Synu. Są na świecie ważniejsze sprawy niż czystość krwi — odparł filozoficznie, wbijając wzrok w sufit. — Dumbledore bardzo dokładnie mi to wyjaśnił w lato.

— Na tych waszych spotkaniach — mruknął Draco, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Lucjusz zbliżył się do niego i stuknął laską o podłogę. To znak, że robił się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

— Czystość krwi czystością krwi! — huknął. — A oceny jakaś Granger ma lepsze niż ty! I to z eliksirów! Wpadło ci kilka Powyżej Oczekiwań w tym miesiącu zamiast Wybitnych.

Draco zaperzył się i aż upuścił gazetę na podłogę. Powyżej Oczekiwań to i tak świetna ocena, a Potter bardzo się z niej cieszył! Kiedy Snape informował ich o wynikach, Harry uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że aż marszczyły mu się kąciki oczu, i wyglądał, jakby cały się rozluźnił i jakby nie miał już żadnych zmartwień — a to wszystko zasługa Dracona, który szeptem podsuwał mu różne wskazówki. To jest zdecydowanie  _powyżej oczekiwań_ , które ktokolwiek mógłby mieć i wobec ocen Pottera, i wobec zachowania Dracona!

— Bo pracuję w parze z Potterem, skupić się nie można — wyjaśnił obronnie. — Snape nam kazał — dodał natychmiast, żeby ojciec nie pomyślał, że Draco tak z własnej woli.

— To bardzo dobrze! — ucieszył się Lucjusz i zaraz począł szczerzyć się tak samo jak na tym zdjęciu z Proroka. — Trzymaj tak dalej!

Pożegnali się chwilę później, choć Draco wciąż miał jakieś trzy tysiące dwa pytania, ale był nieco głodny, a Lucjusz chyba się dokądś śpieszył.

W Wielkiej Sali usiadł przy stole Slytherinu-Krakowa i zająć się jedzeniem jajecznicy oraz rzucaniem ukradkowych spojrzeń Potterowi. Potter nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko trzymał otwartego Proroka przed oczami i, sądząc po minie wyrażającej mieszankę szczęścia i zagubienia, czytał rewelacje o Lucjuszu Malfoyu.  _Niech no tylko mój ojciec...!_ , pomyślał Draco i zaraz skrzywił się, ściskając widelec.  _Szlag by to_.

— Co się tak krzywisz? — spytał Blaise.

— Nie smakuje mi — odburknął i wbrew swoim słowom zapakował sobie do ust pokaźną porcję.

— Aha. A myślałem, że chodzi o twojego ojca.

Draco rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa i ostrożnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Zupełnie nie pomyślał, że teraz — jako sojusznik Jasnej Strony — może nie być mile widziany w tym towarzystwie.

— Eee... — zaczął, ale poczuł silne klepnięcie w plecy, aż prawie zakrztusił się jajecznicą.

— Mój tata do mnie napisał. Rano dostałem list — powiedział Nott, nachylając się do niego. — Moja rodzina też przechodzi na stronę Dumbledore’a i Pottera.

— Aaa... — ponowił próbę Draco i tym razem znów mu przerwano: Crabbe i Goyle zaczęli opowiadać o tym, że ich rodzice również mają dosyć szaleństw Voldemorta, który przestał zupełnie mówić o czystości krwi, a myślał tylko o tym, jak zabić Pottera. „A przecież ród Potterów to jeden z najstarszych rodów magicznych!”, dodał Blaise i Draco został zupełnie zakrzyczany ze wszystkich stron.

Od wejścia nadfrunęło stado sów — większość podleciała do stołu Slytherinu-Krakowa, ale kilka upuściło pergaminy przed Krukonami-poznaniakami i Puchonami-z-Trójmiasta. Sądząc po zdziwionych spojrzeniach, które uczniowie rzucali Draconowi, listy przynosiły wiadomości o przejściu na Jasną Stronę. Draco aż wewnętrznie obrósł w piórka, uszczęśliwiony wpływami swojego rodu. Malfoyowie przodownikami pracy!

 

~*~

Harry nie do końca mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział miesiąc temu, że wszystkie rodziny śmierciożerców publicznie odwrócą się od Voldemorta — idąc śladem Malfoya! — i dołączą do Jasnej Strony, wyśmiałby go albo wysłał do pani Pomfrey. A teraz? Ślizgoni-krakowiacy nie stali się co prawda nagle mili i uczynni, a co poniektórzy nawet rzucali kąśliwymi uwagami jeszcze częściej, jak gdyby chcieli koniecznie zachować swój mroczny wizerunek, ale generalnie nic nie wskazywało na to, że cała ta sytuacja to żart albo pułapka. Nawet Malfoy zachowywał się przyzwoicie — no, prawie przyzwoicie, bo wciąż rzucał Harry’emu dziwne spojrzenia i był jednym z tych, którym wyostrzył się język, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie wyglądał, jakby coś knuł.

Na kolejnych eliksirach Harry automatycznie ruszył w jego stronę, by przeprowadzić wymianę handlową, ale zatrzymał się, gdy dostrzegł minę Malfoya. Draco sprawiał wrażenie nieco zagubionego albo niepewnego, ale też gotowego do ataku, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Harry rozejrzał się po klasie. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, wszyscy byli już przyzwyczajeni, że Potter i Malfoy pracowali razem nad kociołkiem i wymieniali się składnikami. Podszedł więc bliżej, nachylił się i szepnął:

— Jaki masz dziś przydział?

Draco spojrzał na niego z dołu, siedząc w ławce, i po chwili namysłu odparł:

— Wszystkiego idealnie na jeden eliksir. Starczy dla nas dwóch.

Harry westchnął z ulgą i wepchnął swoją kartkę przechodzącemu obok Neville’owi, nawet na niego nie patrząc, po czym wyciągnął rękę do Malfoya.

Malfoy zerknął na niego, spłoszony, ale po kilku sekundach wahania wyciągnął dłoń i splótł swoje palce z palcami Harry’ego, ściskając go mocno.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Chciałem tylko... wziąć twoją kartkę... — wymamrotał.

Draco natychmiast wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, ale Harry i tak zauważył wielki rumieniec rozlewający mu się na policzkach. Czy Malfoy był... zawstydzony? I czemu właściwie sądził, że Harry chce złapać go za rękę?

— Aha — odparł Draco słabo. — To masz. — Przesunął kartkę po stole.

— Malfoy.

Cisza.

— Malfoy, idziesz ze mną do Snape’a?

— Idź sam.

Harry stał jeszcze przy nim przez kilka sekund, ale raczej nie zanosiło się na to, żeby Malfoy miał zamiar ruszyć się z miejsca. Wziął więc kartkę i przyniósł składniki w pojedynkę — Snape obdarzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale Harry’ego zupełnie ono już nie ruszało — a potem rozłożył je na blacie.

Malfoy odchrząknął i zdawał się już doprowadzić do porządku, bo chwycił nóż i zajął się krojeniem ogona salamandry na równe kawałki.

— Utrzyj nogi pająka jak najdrobniej — szepnął zwyczajowo i Harry rozsiadł się wygodniej.

Pod ławką jednak docisnął swoje kolano do kolana Dracona, a ten sapnął i prawie podskoczył.

 

~*~

Draco był zdania, że jeśli przyjdzie mu pracować z Potterem na eliksirach choć jeszcze jeden raz, to nie wytrzyma i się na niego rzuci. A skoro Malfoyowie publicznie zmienili strony, to nawet nie będzie mógł bronić się tym, że chciał go tylko zaatakować! Na jego nieszczęście do końca „zabawy w PRL” zostało jeszcze trochę czasu i czekały go kolejne dwie lekcje w jednej ławce z Potterem. Potterem, który szczupłymi, długimi palcami obierał pomarańcze ze skórki, liczył delikatne skrzydła ważki, układał włosy smoka azjatyckiego w określonym układzie. Potterem, który siedział niebezpiecznie blisko i nawet jeśli pachniał zwyczajnie, tak jak wszyscy uczniowie — w końcu skrzaty prały ich ubrania razem — to i tak drażnił uwodząco swoim zapachem nozdrza Dracona. Potterem, który posyłał mu uśmiechy, a czasem zmartwione spojrzenia, a czasem nawet puszczał mu oczko — i to publicznie! Potterem, który w każdym calu był  _Potterem_  i który zupełnie nie przejmował się szałem Voldemorta i jego morderczymi zapędami. Co było, no, całkiem... seksowne.

Draco chciał się na niego rzucić, ale chciał go też zawlec do jakiejś kryjówki i ochronić przed Voldemortem. I owszem, to prawda, być może chciał zrobić to od lat, a dopiero teraz może się do tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą, i co? I absolutnie nic, bo nawet jeśli wszyscy opuścili Voldemorta, stwierdziwszy, że nie ma co podążać za szaleńcem (sprawa czystości krwi jednak, jak sądził Draco, wciąż czaiła się gdzieś za rogiem), to i tak nie ma w tym świecie miejsca na Dracona, który ma  _takie_  myśli o potencjalnym Wybrańcu.

Bez względu na to, jak mocno ten Wybraniec nie dociskałby się nogą do jego kolana.

Draco z radością powitał koniec zajęć i wystrzelił z klasy jak z procy, nie przejmując się zupełnie wołającym coś za nim Harrym i wszystkimi innymi Ślizgonami-krakowiakami, tylko od razu skierował się do sali od transmutacji i zajął strategiczne miejsce pod oknem. Potter, jak zauważył Draco już na pierwszym roku, siadał zwykle albo na środku, albo pod ścianą.

Zwykle. Ale nie teraz, najwyraźniej.

Draco zauważył tłum wlewający się do sali i jak zawsze wyłowił spojrzeniem Pottera. Ten pruł naprzód w kierunku okien ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Draconie i Draco aż zapadł się niżej na krześle.

— Czemu uciekłeś? Wołałem cię — powiedział, siadając obok.

Draco zamruczał coś niezobowiązująco i wyjął podręcznik z torby. Co ten Potter robi!

— ...nie lubisz mnie już? To przez ten wypadek dziś na eliksirach?

Draco przewrócił oczami. Tak, na pewno to, że Potter wylał trochę krwi smoka, ostudziło zapędy Dracona! I tak zaraz poleciał do Finnigana i Thomasa — tamci całkiem chętnie dzielili się swoimi zdobyczami, jeśli tylko mieli ich w nadmiarze.

— Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — dodał cicho.

Draco otworzył usta i spojrzał na niego. Czy Potter naprawdę...

— Czy ty naprawdę uważasz mnie... za przyjaciela? — spytał. Głos zadrżał mu tylko odrobinę i tylko dlatego, że od okna zawiało zimnym powietrzem.

— To chyba jasne — odparł Potter, trzymając jeden łokieć na podręczniku i opierając brodę na dłoni. — Przecież pracujemy razem na eliksirach i miałeś mnóstwo okazji, żeby mnie zabić i zaaranżować wypadek, a tego nie zrobiłeś. Wręcz przeciwnie, dzięki twoim wskazówkom dostaję lepsze oceny.

Draco wytrzeszczył oczy.

— Nie zabiłbym cię — powiedział. — Nie mogę. Malfoyowie teraz są po twojej stronie.

Harry uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i znów  _puścił Draconowi oczko!_

— Pomagałeś mi jeszcze przed tym, jak twój ojciec zmienił strony.

Draco zapadł się na krześle jeszcze niżej i odwrócił głowę, czując zdradzieckie ciepło na policzkach.

 

~*~

Podczas obiadu Malfoy rzucał Harry’emu spojrzenia, które według jego mniemania zapewne były ukradkowe, a które dostrzegli prawie wszyscy. Harry wcale się tym nie przejmował. Przyzwyczaił się już do poświęcanej mu uwagi, zwłaszcza ze strony stołu Ślizgonów — no, teraz krakowiaków — a odkąd zaczęli z Draconem tę dziwną przyjaźń, chłopak zdawał się patrzeć na niego jeszcze częściej niż zwykle. Czyli prawie cały czas, chyba że akurat się czerwienił i odwracał w inną stronę.

Ron i Hermiona całkiem ochoczo zaakceptowali nowy stan rzeczy i starali się być całkiem przyjaźnie nastawieni wobec krakowiaków i tych uczniów z Poznania i Trójmiasta, którzy do niedawna jeszcze popierali Voldemorta. Ronowi przychodziło to z niejakim oporem — łaskawie zgadzał się dokonywać jego zdaniem niekorzystnych wymian na eliksirach i czasem nawet sam zagadywał Blaise’a o jakieś głupoty na nudnej historii magii — ale Hermiona traktowała to wszystko jak osobistą misję i porzuciła wszelkie uprzedzenia. Czasem nawet oddawała jakieś nadmiarowe składniki za darmo — choć, trzeba przyznać, zwykle Seamusowi i Deanowi, którzy wciąż robili wszystko, by pracować w parze. Wszyscy mniej lub bardziej zaakceptowani nowy stan rzeczy.

Dumbledore zdawał się być zupełnie niepomny na nagłą zmianę nastrojów politycznych w szkole. Wciąż uśmiechał się jak szaleniec, poprawiał ciężkie okulary palcem i przed lekcjami rzucał hasła w stylu: „do pracy, rodacy!” albo podczas deseru: „cukier krzepi!”. Zdawało się nawet, że chyba nie zauważył zyskania całej armii sojuszników — albo przynajmniej miał to zupełnie gdzieś, tak jakby sądził, że do pokonania Voldemorta wystarczyłby sam Harry Potter. Harry nie do końca się z tym zgadzał i w duchu cieszył się ze zmiany stron Malfoyów, która zapoczątkowała całą lawinę zdarzeń. Czuł się bezpieczniej.

Nic zatem nie zapowiadało nadchodzącej katastrofy.

Kiedy Harry już prawie skończył jeść, poczuł, jak podłoga pod stopami zaczyna mu drżeć niebezpiecznie. Ron upuścił widelec, Hermiona pisnęła i po kolei coraz więcej uczniów zaczęło zauważać, że coś jest nie tak. Posadzka wibrowała coraz silniej, a gwar w sali zaczął stawać się coraz głośniejszy, tak jakby uczniowie koniecznie chcieli dowiedzieć się od sąsiadów, czy oni też to czują i czy też uważają, że coś jest nie tak.

Dumbledore oderwał się od posiłku i jednym ruchem dłoni uspokoił zaaferowane grono pedagogiczne.

— Towarzyszki i towarzysze! — rzekł głośno.

Wielka Sala nie uciszyła się całkowicie, ale hałas gorączkowych rozmów trochę zelżał. Dumbledore wyprostował się, poprawił odznaczenia na piersi i stuknął widelcem w kieliszek. Czysty dźwięk rozległ się w całym pomieszczeniu i powoli, powoli uczniowie całkiem ucichli. Słychać było tylko drganie podłogi.

Dyrektor odwrócił głowę w stronę okien i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Po chwili westchnął ciężko i zwrócił się przodem do sali, po czym złączył ręce i przemówił:

— Obywatelki i obywatele. Atmosfera niekończącego się konfliktu, nieporozumienia, nienawiści sieje spustoszenie psychiczne. Voldemort atakuje nas od zewnątrz. Wprowadzam zatem od dziś stan wojenny na obszarze całego Hogwartu. Zwracam się do was, nauczyciele, strzeżcie szkoły przed wrogiem. Nadeszła godzina ciężkiej próby!

Za oknem rozległ się głośny grzmot, a w szybach odbił się czerwony blask zaklęcia. Ktoś w sali zaczął wrzeszczeć.

 

~*~

— ...do pokoju wspólnego, szybko! — poganiała ich profesor McGonagall, pędząc za nimi w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru-Warszawy. — Profesor Dumbledore wprowadził godzinę policyjną, więc do łóżek!

Harry podążał za tłumem, ale niechętnie — zanim wszyscy zostali ewakuowani z Wielkiej Sali, zdołał dostrzec przerażenie malujące się na twarzy Dracona, i aż coś go ścisnęło w sercu. Nic dziwnego! Malfoyowie teraz byli wrogami Voldemorta i nic nie gwarantowało im bezpieczeństwa!

Wiedział, że ich opiekunka nigdy w życiu nie pozwoli mu wyjść z zamku, by zmierzyć się z wrogiem, więc szedł szybkim krokiem wśród Gryfonów-warszawiaków, ale rozglądał się ukradkiem. Kiedy tylko dostrzegł niewielki korytarz, gdzie czasem chował się z Hermioną przed Ronem i jego nawoływaniami o partię szachów, natychmiast tam wskoczył i skrył się za zbroją.

Nikt niczego nie zauważył. Harry w duchu przybił piątkę samemu sobie i od razu podążył do wyjścia na dziedziniec.

Gdy tylko tam dotarł, dostrzegł Malfoya, który stanął na palcach, by wyjrzeć przez wielkie okno obok drzwi i dojrzeć Voldemorta. Harry, któremu od tego aż pobielało przed oczami, od razu do niego podbiegł i złapał go w pasie, a Draco podskoczył i natychmiast poczerwieniał.

— Potter! — powiedział, wytrzeszczając oczy. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Oszalałeś? Chcesz, żeby coś ci się stało? — wysyczał Harry, ściskając go w ramionach. — Być może zapomniałeś, ale teraz jesteś już po mojej stronie, a Voldemort doskonale o tym wie!

Draco przełknął ślinę, unosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć na wyższego chłopaka, i zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach. Przeskakiwał wzrokiem z jednego oka Harry’ego na drugie, jakby nie wiedział, jakiej ten oczekuje odpowiedzi, a potem westchnął.

— On jest pijany — odparł.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Voldemort? — spytał niedowierzająco.

Draco pokiwał głową i zerknął za okno. Voldemort w nieco pobrudzonej szacie przechadzał się po dziedzińcu bardzo nieregularnym krokiem, zataczając się przy każdym skręcie, i ciskał zaklęciami w ziemię, tak że aż cała drżała. W ręku trzymał butelkę i, sądząc po ruchu ust, coś mówił — ściany zamku jednak nie pozwalały nic usłyszeć. Harry przylepił czoło do szyby, wciąż ściskając Dracona w ramionach, więc ten podążył z anim i już po sekundzie obaj wgapiali się w czarnoksiężnika.

— Poczekaj... — mruknął Draco, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją w stronę Pottera.

Harry zerknął na niego, a wtedy Draco jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy.

— Nie chcę ci nic zrobić! — rzekł obronnie. — To tylko proste zaklęcie, żebyś mógł słyszeć, co on mówi. Rzuciłem je na siebie, zanim przyszedłeś.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego oczekująco i lekko machnął różdżką, jakby pytał o pozwolenie. Harry kiwnął głową. Owszem, aktualnie na korytarzu znajdowali się sami, a Dumbledore pewnie czaił się z drugiej strony, obmyślając zasadzkę, więc Malfoy mógłby go zabić i upozorować śmierć z ręki Voldemorta, ale Harry nie podejrzewał go o takie niecne zamiary. W jakiś sposób czuł, że może mu ufać.

Draco istotnie go nie zabił, tylko wymamrotał kilka słów, przyciskając różdżkę do jego czoła, i nagle głowę Harry’ego zalał strumień bełkotliwych słów.

— ...bledore... Ty łajzooo... Zabraaaeeeś mi szysztkich... hik!... szyjaciół... Nawet!... Nawet Malfoyowieee... Moi wierni słus... słudzy...

Harry zerknął na Dracona. Czy to sen? Czy może naprawdę właśnie na dziedzińcu Hogwartu zatacza się pijany Voldemort i żali się na utratę  _przyjaciół_? Draco wzruszył ramionami i zmarszczył czoło, jakby nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

— Prohibicja! — warknął i zadudnił pięścią w szybę.

Voldemort chyba to usłyszał, bo zwrócił wzrok w ich stronę, zamachując się butelką, przez co wylało się z niej trochę alkoholu.

Draco pisnął i pociągnął ich obu w dół. Upadli na posadzkę i Harry otoczył Malfoya ramionami. Ten cały się trząsł.

— Zobaczył nas! — szeptał z przejęciem. — Zaraz zginiemy!

Harry złapał Dracona za policzki i zbliżył go do siebie. Voldemort dalej coś pokrzykiwał o swoim bólu, ale Harry wiedział, co musi zrobić. Nadeszła jego godzina.

— Draco — oświadczył więc poważnie, wpatrując się w rozszerzone źrenice Malfoya. — Moim przeznaczeniem jest walka z Voldemortem. Muszę iść.

Draco sapnął i otworzył usta, ale Harry zamknął mu je dłonią, kręcąc głową.

— Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć, zanim być może zginę — kontynuował. Oczy Dracona zaczęły się szklić. — Przyjaźń z tobą... wiele dla mnie znaczy. Wiedz, że... że...

Draco przełknął ślinę, a Harry poczuł to na dłoni, którą wciąż przyciskał mu do ust. Ciepły oddech Ślizgona-krakowiaka owiewał mu palce.

— ...że nasza współpraca na eliksirach była niezwykle istotna. I uświadamiająca. — Przycisnął swoje kolano do kolana Dracona. — Dziękuję.

Zanim Draco miał szansę cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Harry oderwał się od niego, wyciągał własną różdżkę z kieszeni, otworzył drzwi i popędził niczym czarny rumak w stronę Voldemorta z okrzykiem:

— Na pohybeeeeel!...

 

~*~

— ...jesteś absolutnie niereformowalny, Harry. Mogłeś zginąć i naraziłeś też Malfoya... — mówiła rzeczowo Hermiona.

— Tak, naraziłeś fretkę! — przerwał jej Ron. — A co gorsze, nie wziąłeś mnie ze sobą!

Siedzieli skuleni pod wielkim kocem w pokoju wspólnym, tuż przy kominku. Większość Gryfonów-warszawiaków dopytywała o szczegóły walki Harry’ego z Voldemortem i zadawała milion pytań na minutę:

— Harry, walczyłeś z Voldemortem?

— Zabiłeś go?

— Rzuciłeś w niego jakimś zaklęciem?

— Był tam Dumbledore?

Harry jednak siedział cicho, tak jak mu dyrektor przykazał, i powiedział tylko tyle, że poszedł walczyć z Voldemortem i że zwyciężył. Żadnych szczegółów. W zasadzie całkiem się cieszył z decyzji Dumbledore’a, bo gdyby miał wyjawić prawdę, nie wiedziałby, jak ma wszystko opowiedzieć bez szaleńczego chichotu albo zapadnięcia się pod ziemię.

Nagle do pokoju zajrzała McGonagall i spojrzała na nich, kiwając głową.

— Profesor Dumbledore zwołuje spotkanie wszystkich uczniów w Wielkiej Sali — powiedziała i wyszła.

Harry zerknął na przyjaciół. Ron wzruszył ramionami i zaczął się podnosić, więc Harry i Hermiona poszli jego śladem. Jeśli Dumbledore chciał zebrać wszystkich w jednym pomieszczeniu, to oznaczało, że aurorzy opuścili już mury zamku i zagrożenie całkowicie minęło, a dyrektor przedstawi oficjalną wersję wydarzeń.

Wielką Salę jak zwykle wypełniał ogromny gwar rozmów. Kiedy tylko cała trójka weszła do środka, hałas przycichł na chwilę, by zaraz jeszcze bardziej wybuchnąć. 

Harry próbował umknąć przed badawczymi spojrzeniami i poszukać wzrokiem Dracona przy stole Slytherinu-Krakowa, ale Gryfoni-warszawiacy zaciągnęli go siłą do swojego stołu i usadzili między sobą. Znalazł się obok Rona, zza którego wyłaniała się Hermiona. Oboje patrzyli na niego w zmartwieniu, ale uśmiechali się też nieznacznie, więc Harry pokiwał im głową i wreszcie, wreszcie odwrócił głowę, by poszukać Malfoya.

Draco patrzył na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Opierał brodę na złączonych dłoniach, a łokcie trzymał na stole, i ciągle patrzył na Harry’ego, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma go uściskać czy zamordować, czy może dokonać jakiejś kombinacji obu tych czynności. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego na próbę. Draco odwzajemnił gest.

Dumbledore tymczasem odchrząknął, stojąc na podeście, a dźwięk ten poniósł się echem po całej sali. Uczniowie powoli milknęli, choć niektórzy nadal szeptali między sobą gorączkowo, starając się dociec prawdy.

— Towarzyszki. Towarzysze — zaczął dyrektor i błysnął okularami, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że w obliczu tak dramatycznych wydarzeń wciąż ciągnął swoją zabawę. — Zapewne słyszeliście już o pokonaniu naszego wroga.

Uczniowie mruknęli potwierdzająco, a Dumbledore obdarzył ich uśmiechem.

— Z wielką radością zawiadamiam, że Voldemort znajduje się już w drodze do Azkabanu! Aurorzy zapewnili mnie, że nigdy nie opuści murów więzienia i że będzie pilnowany z należytą starannością.

Szum rozmów rozbrzmiał na nowo, ale dyrektor uniósł rękę i opanował hałas.

— Pragnę złożyć podziękowania dwóm osobom — powiedział. — Dzisiejszego sukcesu nie moglibyśmy osiągnąć bez ich pomocy i należy to docenić. Zatem przede wszystkim dziękuję Harry’emu Potterowi, który dzielnie stawił czoła złu.

Harry skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok. Dzielnie, też coś. Wybiegł jak ostatni idiota i kiedy tylko stanął twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem...

— Należą mu się brawa i szacunek!

...ten wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, po czym zwyczajnie runął na ziemię i stracił przytomność! Harry stał nad nim z wyciągniętą różdżką, nie wiedząc, co robić, i wtedy dobiegł go dźwięk głosu Dracona wołającego o pomoc, a potem tupot stóp.

— Tak, tak — ciągnął dyrektor wśród oklasków. — Harry bez chwili zwłoki rzucił się ratować nas wszystkich.

Jak się okazało, stopy należały do Dumbledore’a. Dyrektor przystanął nad zemdlonym Voldemortem, popatrzył na butelkę w jego dłoni, z której wylewał się alkohol, plamiąc szatę czarnoksiężnika, i podrapał się po głowie, a potem spokojnie oświadczył, że trzeba wezwać aurorów i unieruchomić Voldemorta do czasu ich przybycia.

— Ale — zaczął Dumbledore, gdy oklaski ucichły. — Nie wolno zapominać o udziale Dracona Malfoya. — Harry zauważył, że Draco wytrzeszczył oczy i wyprostował się jak struna. — Brawa!

„Harry, nic nie mów przyjaciołom i znajomym. Potrzeba nam prawdziwego bohatera!”, dodał dyrektor, wysyłając ekspresową sowę do Biura Aurorów, gdy wciąż stali na dziedzińcu razem z Draconem, który dołączył do nich chwilę wcześniej, cały rozemocjonowany i zmartwiony, i wpatrzony w Harry’ego jak w obrazek. Harry zresztą zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam patrzył na niego tak samo. „Ustalmy, że pokonałeś Voldemorta w równym pojedynku”. W takim stanie Potter zgodziłby się na wszystko.

— Malfoyowie jawnie nas wsparli, co na pewno osłabiło morale Voldemorta — mówił dyrektor. — A Draco dołożył wszelkich starań, by podczas walki osłaniać Harry’ego od tyłu.

Uczniowie zaczęli klaskać i krzyczeć, a twarz Dracona cała się rozpromieniła w uśmiechu, choć dało się też dostrzec ślady zdziwienia. Zapewne nie spodziewał się publicznego uznania, choć był przy tym, jak Harry i Dumbledore ustalali wersję wydarzeń. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego i pokazał mu kciuk w górę, a Draco, chyba już zupełnie rozochocony całą sytuacją, posłał mu całusa. Seamus i Dean zagwizdali z uznaniem, a Dumbledore zachichotał.

— Przyjaźń, sojusz i współpraca! — zagrzmiał po chwili, gdy gwar nieco przycichł. — To dzięki nim osiągnęliśmy to, co osiągnęliśmy! Dziękujmy braciom Polakom!

Już nikt się nie hamował, wszyscy zaczęli klaskać ile sił, a Harry, poklepywany ze wszystkich stron i ciągany za ręce, które każdy chciał uścisnąć, wciąż wpatrywał się w Dracona. Draco — w takiej samej sytuacji — również nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

— Niech żyje pokój i przyjaźń między domami! — dodał Dumbledore i zamachał różdżką, a na suficie natychmiast zaczęły strzelać różnokolorowe fajerwerki i błyskać kolorowe światełka.

Harry, odgarniając z twarzy kawałek spadającej serpentyny, wyszczerzył się szeroko do Rona, który ryczał mu do ucha, cały rozradowany. Hermiona gratulowała ze wszystkich sił, Neville niemal tańczył na swoim siedzeniu, Seamus i Dean ściskali się i mówili coś jeden przez drugiego. Uczniowie powoli zaczęli przemieszczać się między stołami, rozmawiać z innymi i wyrażać ogólną radość. Dumbledore patrzył na nich z uśmiechem.

 _O tak, przyjaźń między domami_ , pomyślał Harry. Ruszył w stronę Ślizgonów-krakowiaków, by przysiąść się do Dracona i docisnąć do siebie ich kolana. Albo nawet złapać go za rękę?

Wreszcie to  _mogło_  zacząć coś oznaczać.

 


End file.
